Prolonging Darkness
by Sun Shang Xiang88
Summary: Dynasty Warriors Castlevania crossover! Variation of Cornell's game on Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

After defending their homeland from the other conquering nations, the Sun Family began to deteriorate over time. The father, Sun Jian, passed away rather quickly in a battle against Liu Biao where he was ambushed and crushed beneath a rock. Then Sun Jian's eldest son took command over the Wu army. Although Sun Ce succumbed to a deadly disease caused by a great magician, 5 years later. The last man in the family to reign over their homeland was Sun Quan. He apparently was very resistant to disease, unlike his unfortunate brother. His younger sister, Sun Shang Xiang, was still alive as well. She was out on mission because one of the local residents in the city have disappeared and she is trying to find out what happened to them. Days went by, as the emperor waited for his little sister to return. Finally, one of Sun Quan's messengers found out why she was gone for so long... his messenger found a note near some old altar located southeast of the kingdom. It had Sun Shang's handwriting and it looked something like this.

To the Kingdom of Wu,  
I've discovered something upon this altar. There is a time warp here and I don't care what anyone says! I'm going through and I may not be able to come back. Please don't send back up. I can handle this on my own.  
With love, Sun Shang Xiang

Without regards to the end of Shang's letter, it didn't take very long for Sun Quan to send a rescue squad after her. The entrance to another world always tempered Shang's mind into curiosity. So now, Sun Quan only has high hopes in finding his sister. Even if it means sacrificing himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I: Beginning of Terror

In this land of Transylvania, the daughter of the Great Tiger has learned to adapt to this period of time in which is 1000 years ahead of her own.

Even if she did try to go back, it would probably alter her time period and screw it over. So initially, she thought that once she found this resident, she could think about going back then. Besides this was Shang's mission anyway... might as well do what you can, right?

The harbor came into view from the top of the hill and after countless traveling through withered forests full of dangerous spirits, she finally made it. Her feet hurt like hell, but she made it. In the previous town, Shang learned of an ancient legacy. One that frightened children to the bone, rendering them sleepless. It even made Shang a little scared, but she couldn't forget two very important things: The reputation of the Sun family and her mission to save that resident. In that famous legacy, it was said that every year, Dracula is resurrected by a child's sacrifice and he awaits his time for his one desire... To conquer the world with his minions. No humans would survive. They'd all be sacrifices. Shang was now fully determined to stop this so called "evil" and end Dracula's reign over Transylvania.

The Wu veteran patted her pair of stainless-steel chakrams attached to her red belt, one on each side. Shang Xiang dressed like a tomboy. She even had the hairstyle too. Shang wore mainly red and white garment to represent their kingdom's symbol of the Tiger. Her upper body covered in a cotton white shirt with red velvet sleeves and a tiger emblem design on the front. Her lower body consisted of smooth red pants and suede boots that fit comfortably. To put it all together, she wore a golden-decorated red headband around her short-cropped brunette hair that slightly covered her sapphire eyes. Nonetheless, she was ready to face whatever danger was waiting on her journey of Save-the-World.

Waves of murky water washed ashore along the harbor. All she could see was a dampened wooden platform supported by pillars and nothing else. _The fucking boat! Where is it?_ Suddenly, someone called out to her. Her attention immediately focused on the sudden voice behind her.

"Are you in need of some assistance?" the man spoke deeply.

Shang replied in a mixed tone, "God, you scared the shit out of me... I mean, uh, yes. I need to cross the ocean to the island where Dracula resides."

The man scoffed, "If you wish... There's my boat. Now get in and hopefully you're prepared to face your death."

Shang watched as the man pointed towards his boat next to the wooden platform.

"Wait, there wasn't a boat there before..." she said.

"There is now." he replied.

Shang sighed heavily and boarded the stranger's boat.

Preparation to depart didn't take long and Shang was glad that someone was there to help her; otherwise she would've had to wait a while.

The cloaked man's face wasn't visible. In fact, you couldn't see it at all because darkness enveloped his face. His small giggles made Shang a little uncomfortable, but the ride would soon be over once they reached their destination. The skies were clear and nothing was visible, but a giant red moon. Shang remembered that in the legend, when Dracula was resurrected, the moon would turn to the color of blood and it would only turn back to the normal white color if Dracula's reign was destroyed. The man pushed the boat along with just one oar, but he managed to get pretty far away from the shore. The murky waters splashed against the struggling boat, but it kept a steady pace.

"Here we are." he said.

The young woman stared in fright as a tainted ship had appeared through the rough fog. "I'm supposed to get on this and ride it to the island?" she crackled a bit. The man nodded his head and Shang gulped.

The large ship did not look stable at all. The sides were perforated, the mast tilted forward a bit and the whole ship looked corroded. The anchor had been let down and the chain that connected the ship to the anchor was rusted. _But looks climbable…_

As Shang reached out to grab the rusted metal, she pushed her foot against the wooden flooring of the boat to give herself distance. Her strong grip held on as she pulled herself onto the chain. The strange man's giggle transformed into laughter.

"Do I amuse you or something?" Shang felt anger rising.

"Not at all. I just can't believe YOU of all people would want to face Dracula! It's hilarious!" he bellowed.

"Just shut the hell up and get out of here. I've got a mission to do. Besides, a Tiger never backs down from anything!" she shouted at him as the man's boat drifted away into the dense fog. She was on her own now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II: The Phantom Ship

After ascending the rusted anchor chain, Shang grabbed a ledge and pulled herself upward unto the main deck. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before on a ship. Ripped tarp hanging from the mast, standing torches well-lit across the ship, crates and barrels scattered about; all the signs of a dead ship. Shang walked along the wooden floor searching her newfound area. A door was spotted in her vision from where she stood. It most likely led to the lower cabin. Above the door, looked like a leveled platform with no way up to it.

Shang inched towards the door, afraid that something else was on board... hiding. Her hand reached for the knob, when suddenly there was a loud splashing noise; like a geyser sound. Shang ignored it for a second as she turned the knob. _Locked... damn it!_

A weird grunting noise could be heard from behind her. Shang quickly spun a one-eighty just in time to see... _oh my god_. Standing before her was an amphibian human-like creature. It was little bit taller than her with webbed hands and feet. Slime oozed from its pores down its blue-scaled body. In the blink of an eye, something impaled the wood next to her. A spear jabbed into the wall and Shang now knew what it wanted. Its snake eyes followed Shang as she zoomed past him. The creature pulled the weapon out of the wall and hollered once more. Shang played with the handles of her chakrams as the creature began its advancement. Fight was in the air and she could feel it. The lizard-man broke into a run and withdrew his spear for a thrust attack. Shang hastily unsheathed both of her weapons and took position. Within a matter of seconds, the thrust attack had been released. The spear shot through the air in a rapid motion; luckily she'd been trained to be evasive. She dodged its attack and then slashed the spear in half with her left chakram, leaving the creature defenseless. It faltered for a second before recovering from its confusion. Then Shang slashed her right chakram in a horizontal motion towards its neck and decapitated it. The headless body stumbled forward before collapsing onto the floor, lifeless. It was a sweet victory.

Another noise was heard. Next to her feet, a piece of metal had fallen off the corpse. _A key!_ _This might unlock that door._ _Hopefully..._

Without further ado, Shang shoved the key into the keyhole and turned it. At that moment, Shang fully understood the horror concept. The opening creak was definitely a sign of another attack. Without hesitation, she forced the door opened, with the rings in hand and discovered nothing. No surprise, no attack, just a simple hallway. Something else was on the other side of the room, though. What is that? Shang Xiang studied it momentarily before slapping her forehead with stupidity. "An elevator, duh!" she said aloud. She stood upon it, surprised that it supported her body weight and remembering her troublesome curiosity, she pushed the button on the wall next to her. She began to descend into the unknown.

Shang was now even more surprised to find another hallway after landing on the lower level. Considering her location, she thought that she might be in the middle of the ship, like where the cabins were, but to no avail… Shang faced a solid wooden door that was unlocked. Unsure of the current situation, she opened the door anyway. The young warrior felt a sudden vibe. This room was where the base of the mast was. More wooden objects, such as crates, surrounded the area. Her eye caught sight of a familiar figure. Except now, there were three of them. Three scale-bodied creatures with spears, wandered the room as if they were awaiting Shang Xiang's arrival. Once again fight was in the air, although Shang was at a disadvantage. _Three on one. Not fair!_ She knew this fight would end rather quickly… with her. So, during her thinking time, her eyes wandered about searching for a solution. _Yeah, right there!_ A pile of crates stacked upon one another leading up to another level of a walkway. Shang immediately ran for it. The lizard men caught sight of her and shrieked. Startled by the noise, Shang turned her attention towards her pursuers. _Oh shit! Run! Run, run, run!_ Her heart beat faster than that of a war drum as she made her way across the room. Without notice, a spear shot through the air, missing Shang's head by inches and impaling the wooden floor ahead of her. _Bad accuracy! That's good…_ Then something happened. At that moment, Shang felt the palm of her left hand being ripped apart by pressure, gravity and pain. Another spear-head had pierced her left hand. If she ever was a true Tiger, like her dad always said, she'd endure the pain.

After another unnecessary thought, she winced as she pulled out the spear-head and threw it back at the creatures. Blood gushed from the wound, but Shang would treat it once she was out of harm's way. The closest lizard-man gracelessly tripped over the spear and immediately the others followed his actions. _Thank god_. Shang pressured her hand as she ascended to the walkway.

After losing their prey, the lizard men ran about the room, confused. Shang was free, but paid the price. Her hand continued to drip with blood as her other hand pressed against it. She reached into her lower pocket and pulled out some gauze and wrapped it around the wound. After securing the knot, Shang glanced towards an open door that led to the outside of the ship. Without hesitation, she ran towards the door and suddenly felt a cool air breeze rush against her sweaty face. She stepped outside to see that she was at her destination. The Island.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III: The Silent Forest

Sun Shang Xiang had made it off the boat all in one piece, but had stepped into another realm of horror. She could hear the wails of the undead, the rattles of bones and gnashing of sharp fangs. This forest may be silent, but the creatures who inhabit it are sure not.

Shang studied her surroundings to see not only the forest, but the evil castle in which Dracula was currently residing in as well, beyond the distant trees. He was probably watching her every movement. _This must be another one of his tests… that bastard_. The ghostly ship began to drift away mysteriously, just like the old man's ferry. It was like everything that was left behind was engulfed in an even greater darkness. Suddenly, Shang forgot all about the ship and was now focused on the forest imbued with an evil aura. The villains always seem to be prepared.

The pier held well as Shang walked across it to the other side. Endless waves of water slammed at the pier's wall and the trees swayed in the wind creating that airy sound across her ears. An upheaval of the landscape was now in her eyesight, along with some kind of stone concrete embedded into the dirt, making it look climbable as well._ God, this IS a test. Nothing could be this freaking simple… could it?_

One by one, Shang grabbed each concrete piece with one hand and then alternated with the other until she made it to the top of the cliff. In her mind, all she could think about was getting to that castle. At the top, her hand brushed against the wet soil and something else. After pulling herself up, she wiped off mud from what looked like a piece of paper. Strange markings were scribbled onto it, somewhat like a child's drawing. _This resident… is it a child? _If this resident was a child, then Shang definitely had a good reason for being here in this time period. This "kid" might be the next sacrifice for Dracula. _I better hurry!_

A large emblem on an even bigger door could be seen a little far down the path of the wet Earth. Thunder could also be heard overhead as the skies began its transformation into a storm.

Her leather boots splashed with mud as she ran alongside the path. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the tall tree next to her; it caught fire and began to fall. She tilted her head upward, gazing at the plummeting log of fire and gasped. Hastily, Shang dove forward head first into a heaping pile of mud as the tree struck the Earth with immense force, behind her. Regardless of how close that was, death was around every corner.

Raindrops splashed at her face, washing the mud away as she rose from the ground. "It's raining?" she thought as she held her hand out to catch a droplet.

The curious warrior stared amongst the door with the crest on it. "How would I get this open?" she said while pushing the door, since there were no handles. "Oh wait… What does this say?"

Beneath the crest were three markings. "What could this mean?" she whispered, "Maybe these are the claw markings of a wolf or some monster… The door was attacked… That's it!"

Shang unsheathed her chakrams and backed away from the door. Then she threw her left ring like a boomerang at the crest as it ricocheted, back into her hand and then she threw her right, as it did the same. Below the crest, two markings glistened a dim red. Even as simple as it looked, Shang threw her left chakram one final time. On impact the markings below malfunctioned. All three markings had gone back to their original clear color; the system had reset itself. _Hmm… I guess this is harder than I thought…_

"On the third marking, you need to strike the crest with both weapons simultaneously," came a familiar voice.

Shang came to a complete halt as she felt a cold hand rest upon her shoulder. Within her mind, she didn't want to turn around; afraid of what she might see.


End file.
